


Secreto

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: tenipuri_es, Crossover, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-16
Updated: 2009-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Había cometido un error; Kikumaru no debería haberlo descubierto.





	Secreto

Había sido un error de su parte no asegurar la puerta del laboratorio antes de sacar los calderos y comenzar a experimentar.

Ciertamente la nube de colores que se había expandido sobre dos de los recipientes era demasiado llamativa, pero bien podía explicarla como una reacción química no dañina y cualquiera -aparte del profesor de química y quizás Tezuka- le creería.

¿El caldero revolviéndose solo y el líquido que se mantenía flotando en el aire? Imposible, tal como lo era que el pelirrojo que se había quedado paralizado en la entrada mientras miraba de un lado a otro, como si no pudiese decidir qué le llamaba más la atención y centrarse en eso, no le contase a nadie lo que acababa de ver.

Podía confiar en la alta posibilidad -noventa y ocho por ciento- que había de que nadie le creyese, pero algún curioso como Fuji podía decidir investigar y si los rumores de sus experimentos llegaban a ciertos oídos podrían quitarle su permiso especial que había obtenido para ellos debido al lugar en el que los estaba realizando...

No necesitaba calcular porcentajes para saber que solamente tenía una opción.

Inui tragó saliva y movió su mano derecha hacia la varita que había dejado sobre escritorio, creyendo en las probabilidades -ochenta y siete por ciento- de que Kikumaru estuviese demasiado distraído como para notar el movimiento...

—E... ¡Es increíble! —exclamó Kikumaru con sincero entusiasmo, alejándose al fin de la puerta.

Se había equivocado. Su movimiento pareció hacer que el pelirrojo saliese de su estupor y recordase que él también estaba allí.

Inui sintió una gota de sudor recorrer su frente; no quería tener que hacerlo de forma tan directa.

—Hey, Inui, ¿cómo es que...?

—Lo lamento, Kikumaru —murmuró sin prestarle atención a la pregunta y musitó un hechizo que habría preferido no usar, pero al terminar dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y ajustó sus gafas con su mano izquierda.

Limpiar el lugar, sacarlo de allí e inventar una historia que aclarase cómo Kikumaru había quedado inconciente y también explicase la leve pérdida de memoria de éste era más trabajoso para él, pero al mismo tiempo más simple.

La próxima vez tendría que tomar medidas de precaución extra, se recordó mentalmente mientras se ponía manos a la obra, incluso si las posibilidades de que alguien regresase al colegio después de clases y se acercase al laboratorio de ciencias eran menos de dos por ciento.

Todo para proteger su secreto.


End file.
